darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Darthipedia. Well, we assume people will ask these questions, anyway. More like Probably Asked Questions. Submissions Q: Am I funny enough to add content to Darthipedia? A: Maybe. Maybe not. That's no reason not to. If you add something that's a little lacking in comic punch, someone else will come along and funny it up for you. If, on the other hand, you add something that's just plain lame, it's not likely to last too long. We recommend you read the Darthipedia Handbook for the Humor-Impaired to get an idea of the criteria we use to decide whether your jokes need improving, your article needs deleting, or your planet needs destroying. Q: Can I copy my Utterly Serious Fanon Character biography to Darthipedia and let you guys stick in a bunch of humor? A: That's lazy. And as a result, you might not like what we do to it. But some of us would sure enjoy the exercise in unfettered cruelty. Q: I found a really funny Star Wars parody thing on YouTube/Yahoo/etc. Can I post it here? A: Yes/No/Maybe. For something that goes into a mainspace article it has to be relevant to the article and don't overdo it of course, other videos will have to go on your userpage. Admins may delete it on their own discretion however. Q: I found a really funny Star Wars-related article on another wiki. Can I post it here? A: Get the original author's permission first, if possible. Q: Can I write something that's heavily inspired by another parody? A: Depends on how heavily. See Darthipedia:Dos and Don'ts. Q: Can I make fun of stuff that isn't Star Wars? A: Absolutely, with two caveats. First, No Personal Attacks. Second, you must make it relevant to Star Wars. For example, if you think Nixon's funny (and why wouldn't you?), and you write a fake biography for him, it will be deleted if it doesn't relate to Star Wars somehow. When all else fails, slap a "Darth" in front of it. Heh…Darth Nixon. That works, actually. Somebody get to work on that. I wanna see his jowls rendered in a Vader-style helmet. Q: How should I format my submissions to Darthipedia? A: We're glad you asked. See Darthipedia:Manual of Style. Q: Can I use profanity? A: Shit yes. Q: But somebody might find my use profanity offensive. A: Somebody might find the notion of making fun of Jar Jar Binks offensive too. Darthipedia does not restrict its content just because someone might be offended. See Darthipedia:Warnings. Q: Can I use porn? A: Shit no. That goes for images, slash fiction and anything else like that. Yeesh. Q: But doesn't that violate the rationale for allowing profanity that you just described above? A: No, the reason for prohibiting porn is very simple: if it were permitted, this would rapidly cease to be a Star Wars Humor Wiki and become a free (and in all likelihood copyright-infringing) porn site. Q: I found a reference to a reproductive organ in an article! That's porn, right? A: Reproductive organs can be very funny indeed. If it's just text and is clearly meant as humor, it's probably okay. Conflicts Q: Somebody ruined my article! What should I do? A: Excuse me? "Your" article? This is a wiki. Nobody owns any article. Anything you want kept safe should go on your userpage or one of your 3 allotted subpages. You can also try the Requests for Protection page, but I don't think it'll do you much good. Q: Okay, okay, it's not my article, but my content was funnier than what it was replaced with. Can I undo that change? A: It's better to try to find a way to integrate both bits—your old stuff and the new stuff—in some way. Humor is subjective. Q: I can't figure out a way to do that. Please let me undo it! The other guy's a tool. A: If you undo it, you run the risk that the other guy will just undo your undo, which leads to edit war. On Wookieepedia, edit wars are sometimes forgiveable; not so here, where we have no factual accuracy to defend. Both parties in an edit war are subject to lengthy blocking. So just let the guy be a tool. Q: I object to your blatantly sexist language. We're not all "guys" here. A: Yeah right. Category:Darthipedia Category:Help